This invention relates to a telecommunication network and method and, more particularly, to a telecommunication network and method in which different types of telecommunication signaling are employed.
Known telecommunication networks include local multi-port switches that service a plurality of individual telecommunication lines, or customer lines, to which are connected customer""s telephones, facsimile communication systems, security systems, cable television converters and the like. More recently, utility service providers, such as local electric power, natural gas and water providers, are capable of accessing their usage meters located at the customer locations through the customer""s telecommunication lines via a suppressed ringing protocol, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,694 issued Feb. 23, 1993 to Garland for xe2x80x9cTelemetry Access Arrangementxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. 5,509,054 issued Apr. 16, 1996 to Garland for Communication Switching Systemxe2x80x9d. Both of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference with respect to such suppressed ringing and should also be referred to for general background on telephonic networks.
Disadvantageously, the known telecommunication networks are capable of providing all the above types of customer""s telecommunication equipment and utility service provider""s telemetering equipment, only if they all operate with the same type of telecommunication signals. If the different items of equipment do not operate with the same type of telecommunication signals then they cannot all be operated on the same customer line. Specifically, although the known networks provide both digital service in which digital signals are employed and, of course, the traditional analog service in which analog signals are employed, they do not provide both types of service on any single one of the lines during the same service periods.
Thus, for instance, it is not possible to have an analog telephone on the customer line while at the same time an automatic meter reading apparatus is on the same line that employs a digital signal format for communication on the line. Conversely, if automatic meter reading devices operate on an analog basis, should the customer change the telephone service on the line for digital service, then the automatic meter reading device will no longer be compatible with the now digital customer line and will no longer be able to communicate with the service provider. In such a circumstance, where the customer has both digital and analog telecommunication and telemetering equipment, the only recourse with the known networks is to provide two separate lines: one digital line and one analog line.
In accordance with the remotely controllable, line multi-interface capable telecommunications network and telecommunication method of the present invention, the aforementioned disadvantages of the known telecommunication network are overcome. Multiple interfaces are selected in the server without the need for activation by a telephone operating company.
In the preferred embodiment, a telecommunications network having a local multiport switch for servicing a plurality of telecommunication lines, is provided with a remotely controllable, line multi-interface, having a plurality of different line unit interfaces for interfacing different types of telecommunication signals, and means for selectively, alternatively, coupling the plurality of different line unit interfaces to at least a single one of the plurality of telecommunication lines to respectively enable communication via different types of telecommunication signals on the single one of the plurality of telecommunication lines. The plurality of different line unit interfaces includes an analog signal interface and a digital signal interface.
A special line unit switch electronically, alternatively, switches the single one of the plurality of telecommunication lines between the plurality of different line unit interfaces, and means at the multiport switch controls the special line unit switch in accordance with control messages sent to the multiport switch from, for instance, the utility service provider wanting to take a meter reading. After the call is completed, the special line unit switch automatically switches the single one of the telecommunication lines to a default one of the plurality of different line unit interfaces and does so otherwise in the absence of receipt of a control message indicating that another one of the plurality of different line unit interfaces is to be selected. Generally, a default one of the plurality of different line unit interfaces is selected as the active interface whenever another one of the plurality of different interfaces is not affirmatively selected to be the interface for the single one of the plurality of telecommunication lines. Alternatively, the single one of the telecommunication lines is selected for the majority of line accesses or they are selected by the xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d end user.
The default one of the plurality of different line unit interfaces is also automatically switched to the single one of the plurality of telecommunication lines initially when a call is originated from the single one of the plurality of telecommunication lines. The fault condition is defined by the end user customer, however, the multiport switch thereafter responds to receipt of an access code from the single one of the plurality of telecommunication lines to switch the single one of the plurality of telecommunication lines from the default one of the plurality of different line unit interfaces to another one of the plurality of different line unit interfaces.
In the preferred method of practicing the telecommunication method of the invention, use by at least one of the plurality of telecommunication lines of a plurality of different line unit interfaces for interfacing different types of telecommunication signals is provided and are selectively, alternatively, coupled to the plurality of different line unit interfaces to at least one of the plurality of telecommunication lines to respectively enable communication via the different types of telecommunication signals on the one